FlutterCord: A True Love Story (PT 1)
by MlpFictionChapters
Summary: Read this heart warming story about Discord and Fluttershy. True love forever!


"Oh, what a lovely summer morning!" sighed Fluttershy, Angel nodded in agreement. Fluttershy couldn't think of a better way to spend her day, picking flowers, having a picnic, " I hope I don't get interrupted." She smiled warmly. "Spoke too soon, my darling," Discord appeared with a poof, "Don't get me wrong, picking flowers with you is an awesome way to spend my day but…" Discord appeared to the right of Fluttershy and lifted her by her waist "I don't think today's the day." Discord chuckled. "Oh come on you little rascal." Fluttershy pinched his nose.

"Oh where is she? Where is she?" Pinkie walked back and forth, "Look Darling, I just don't think Fluttershy will be able to come to your party." Rarity said while braiding Twilight's hair. "But… Why wouldn't she come? She's my friend…" Pinkie frowned letting her hair droop a bit, "Oh Pinkie, Fluttershy is just too busy today. She didn't even have time to come to her biology club this morning." Twilight responded. "Poo, this was going to be the party of the YEAR!" Pinkie hopped, "No. The party of EONS!" Pinkie jumped higher " And Fluttershy can't come…" Pinkie pie frowned. AppleJack burst through the door, "I'm a here!" "I'm sorry a'm so late. Granny Smith needed help with apple bucking. You know, it's that time of year again." She laughed. AppleJack put her hoof under Pinkie's chin, "Oh Sugar cube, it's ok. I heard that Fluttershy wasn't coming to the party tonight. But a party's still a party with only 4 guests right?" She tried to motivate Pinkie Pie. "Hmm, well I guess so," Pinkie gave a little smile, "What is Fluttershy doing anyway?" "You know what Pinkie? That's a good question," Twilight scratched her chin, "Let's go check on her!"

Discord and Fluttershy poofed to the Grand Canyon. "We're at the tippy top of the Grand Canyon," Discord looked down, "And if you ask me, it's such a pretty sight." Discord looked over at Fluttershy and noticed she was clinging onto his back. "It's so… _high_." Fluttershy peeped. "I- I can't lo- look." She whimpered. Discord picked her up and set her on her feet, "Oh Fluttershy, it's not _so_ bad," "Look! There's a little mouse at the bottom." He pointed. All of a sudden an eagle swooped down and snatched the little rodent up and tossed him into the air and GULP! He was gone. "Eeek!" Fluttershy hid behind his back again. Discord poofed themselves somewhere else. They had the time of their lives at all of the different places they went. They came back really late at night. "*yawn* I'm sooo *yawn* tired," Fluttershy smiled, "Maybe I better get some rest. I have to go to an animal meeting tomorrow." Fluttershy yawned again. "Oh, already?! The night is still young, lets go have some more fun!" Fluttershy turned back around and gave him a strong look. "Oh ok, fine. Fine! Geez I really wanted to have some more…" Discord stopped talking when the yellow mare hugged him. This wasn't a normal, quick hug. It was a long and _BIG _one. _Oh my goodness she's hugging me! SHE'S HUGGING ME! EEEEEEEEE! _Discord wanted to explode of happiness. "I better get you home. It's actually later than I thought." He rubbed his neck nervously. Fluttershy smiled _Aww he's so cute when he rubs his neck. _"Wait, what?!" She paused, "What?! Timber wolf?! Ghost?! Come out here you big loon!" Discord jumped up, startled. "Oh, Discord. I didn't mean to startle you. I think I…" She looked around. _Think, Think! There's gotta be a solution to this! _"I stepped on a… uh… branch! Yea a… branch. So it cracked and scared me." Fluttershy chuckled said nervously. "Oh…" Discord rubbed his neck embarrassed, again, he rubbed his neck.

"Well, do you want me to tuck you in?" Discord asked. "Yes! Uh… I mean… please?" Fluttershy blushed a deep pink. _What is going on with me today? _"Well, alright!" Discord happily bounced. He poofed them to her bed. "Well here's your blankie incase it gets cold, here's _another _blanket just incase it gets _colder_, here's a giant pink bunny rabbit just incase you get scared, and here's a glass of water incase your throat dries up and your choking and you _really really REALLY_ need water, and also a granola bar if your hungry, oh and here's another blanket, hmm what am I missing? Oh yea! Here's 3 more giant stuffed animals to keep you cozy and…" he looked up from his thinking and saw Fluttershy wasn't anywhere to be found. "FLUTTERSHY?! FLU…" he heard a muffled noise, "Getf me out of fere!" he looked through all the blankets and stuffed animals and found her at the bottom. He grabbed her hoof and pulled her out. "Oh goodness, I thought I would choke under there!" She giggled gasping for air at the same time. "Hehe, maybe I got a little out of hand." He made everything disappear. "Discord, a blanket, a little stuffed animal, and a glass of water would be okay." She chuckled. Once Discord got everything sorted out he finally had to leave. "Ok, you all set?" Discord asked. Fluttershy simply nodded. "Ok… well see you tomorrow." "Wait! Come here!" She squeaked. Discord followed her. "Yes?" she asked him to bend down. "why are you…" and he was interrupted by the young pony kissing him on the cheek. "Good night, Discord." She yawned. "uh…. Good night… Fl… Fluttershy…Ooof!" he was walking backwards and tripped over the rug. He quickly stood back up, "IM OKAY! Hehe… I'm okay… well, uh… Good night!" and he poofed away.

Discord appeared in his house. He started jumping and zooming all over the place. "SHE KISSED ME! SHE! SHE! K-K- KISSED ME!" he was soooo happy. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KISSED ME!" he was so happy he couldn't sleep. "Oh, what a beautiful pony. She's the only one for me. For _ME!_ I mean we're like perfect together! We're like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Or milk and cookies! Or even pee and poo! Ugh, no never mind. But the other two were!" "Tomorrow I'm going to impress her so much, she'll HAVE to like me!"


End file.
